Broken Hearts
by animelover16935
Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango are in the top selling band in Tokyo. But a new band comes along. Will there be love. . . or hatred?


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this chappy. No stealing **_my_** character!

As the instruments started, the singer opened her eyes which were covered in black eyeliner.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know i'm alive but i feel like i've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made  
I try to keep warm but i just grow colder  
I feel like i'm slipping away_

After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After i've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday i'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best i can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though i can't understand why this happened  
I know that i will when i look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After i've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday i'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here i am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what i can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After i've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday i'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

The band, Black Love, stopped playing. "This next song is called Lithium" said the singer.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow   
oh but God I want to let it go_

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me 

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself   
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me 

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh I'm gonna let it go 

The stage lights went out as everyone started cheering.

-------Backstage-------

"Good job girls." said Black Roses manager, Kaori. Kaori had the classical beauty. Her black hair was cropped at her jaw. Her large bright eyes were brown/hazel. Her outfit was a normal pant suit that was black. Her make-up was simply light pink lipgloss.

"We need new stuff." the lead singer, Kagome, said. Kagome had black hair that when to her upper lip that in the back was really thin. She had silver, red, blue, purple streaks in it. Her eyes were ocean blue. Lets just say Kagome was your average emo chick.

"I agree. Its kinda lame that we just sing the same stuff over and over again." said the drummer. Her name was Sango. Sango had browm hair the same cut as Kagome. Her streaks were black, green, and purple. Her eyes were dark brown eyes. Sango was also emo.

"Me too." said the guitarist, Rin. Rin had black layered hair that when to her jaw. She had put in purple and hot pink streaks in it. She had regular brown eyes.

"That reminds me, I have to meet a band called..."

PLEASE R&R


End file.
